midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Small Mercies
Small Mercies is the fifth episode of the twelfth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 28th October 2009. Synopsis The body of a local troublemaker and lady's man is found dead in the model village which is the chief tourist attraction of Little Worthy. Plot DCI Barnaby and DS Jones investigates the murder of Richard Tanner who was stabbed and found dead in the model village in Little Worthy tied to the ground like Gulliver from'' Gulliver's Travels''. He was found by the groundskeeper and model maker, Bob Moss, who had worked for the owners, sisters Hillary and Harriet Compton for forty years. Tanner wasn't very well liked in the village and was viewed as a troublemaker by many. He was known to have had romantic entanglements with the local school teacher, Rebecca Rix as well as Christa Palfrey, daughter of the local hotel owner, Edward Palfrey. He wasn't very pleased with his daughter's relationship with Tanner and he didn't like the way Christa treated his girlfriend, Bernice, leading to a tension-filled home situation. At the annual boat race to mark the end of the tourist season, another person is killed and later still there is a third victim. There is clearly someone in the village who is out for revenge. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Jason Hughes as DS Ben Jones *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Kirsty Dillon as DC Gail Stephens *David Ryall as Bob Moss *Margaret Tyzack as Harriet Compton *Caroline Blakiston as Hilary Compton *Paul Bentall as Edward Palfrey *Olivia Colman as Bernice *Matilda Sturridge as Christa Palfrey *Sanchia McCormack as Jackie Tanner *Emma Stansfield as Rebecca Rix *Abigail Thaw as Annabel Johnson *Jesse Birdsall as Mike Johnson *Michelle Butterly as Kate Dove *Ian Targett as Steve Dove *Chris Wilson as Police Officer *Jamie Treacher as Richard Tanner Galleries Body Count Prior to the Episode Placeholder person.png|Mary Died 4 years ago after drinking "something that didn't agree with her". - Bernice In the Episode Richard-tanner.jpg|Richard Tanner Stabbed in back with bodkin and then tied down inside a model village to make it look like Gulliver in Gulliver's travels. Christa-palfrey.jpg|Christa Palfrey Stabbed in heart with trident. Harriet-compton.jpg|Harriet Compton Hit on head with hammer. Supporting Cast Bob-moss.jpg|Bob Moss Hilary-compton.jpg|Hilary Compton Edward-palfrey.jpg|Edward Palfrey Bernice.jpg|Bernice Jackie-tanner.jpg|Jackie Tanner Rebecca-rix.jpg|Rebecca Rix Annabel-johnson.jpg|Annabel Johnson Mike-johnson.jpg|Mike Johnson Kate-dove.jpg|Kate Dove Steve-dove.jpg|Steve Dove Episode Images Small-mercies-01.jpg Small-mercies-02.jpg Small-mercies-03.jpg Small-mercies-04.jpg Small-mercies-05.jpg Small-mercies-06.jpg Small-mercies-07.jpg Video Notes * When questioned about her life before she came to Little Worthy, Bernice says that her adoptive mother died as a result of drinking something that didn't agree with her. This could potentially be another murder that was committed by Bernice. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Margaret Tyzack - Garden of Death *Jesse Birdsall - Market for Murder *Caroline Blakiston - Bantling Boy and The Village That Rose from the Dead Parentage *It is revealed that Bernice is the daughter of Bob Moss and Hilary Compton. Category:Series Twelve episodes